James Hook
James Bartholemew Hook is a son of Ares. Among other things, he's a pirate and *ahem* ladies man. Nicknamed the 'sexy pirate' by the female population of the forum.James's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 74. Appearance James would be considered extremely good looking in an unconventional way. He has a stubble, not perfectly straight teeth, fit but not perfect body and wild hair. His eyes are murky brown and his hair is a shade darker. His body has several tattoos, with a pirate skull on his left 'fake hand.' He always wears a big gold ring on his left, middle finger with a ruby in it. It is his special ring. Hook has very defined bone structure and a perfect teasing smile. He is often noted as being 'sexy'. Personality James is well known to be a great talker. He has great vocabulary and a smooth way with words. He is often very comedic and bold, but often at other camper's expense. James is suave, confident and a lady's man. Other campers are intimidated with his demeanor and boldness and his nickname as the 'sexy pirate' is frequently used amongst the ladies (and Scooter). Story James was born to a small English family in 1960. He was a bastard child, as his mother had had an affair with Ares. She was a beautiful woman married to a drunk with six children and in poverty. Ares took pity on her, and with her approval gave a 3 year old James to Blackbeard as a prodigy. James quickly went up the ranks. He was raised by a chubby adviser of Blackbeard called Doc who was a close father figure to him. James started doing the worst of the chores, bur excelled it sword fighting as he could almost dance while doing it. He learned from his mistakes and unlike other siblings and campers was marked with scars for his carelessness. By the young age of 16 he was allowed to captain the second fastest boat in the fleet, the Jolly Rodger. Due to the Sea of Monsters, messing with time. He maintained a youthful look never aging past 1980. At one point Blackbeard's fourth wife was kidnapped by someone named Peter Pan. The fleet split up and Hook found the Jolly Rodger in Neverland. He eventually found Peter Pan, but it was too late as Blackbeard's wife was murdered. Before leaving Netherland, Hook got into a slight accident and had his left hand bitten off by a Crocodile Monster. He replaced it with a hook. He never found Blackbeard's boat (as he was on Circe's island), but he did find the rest of the fleet and took on Blackbeard's position as first in command. In 1993, Hook's mother died. For the second time in his life he met his father Ares who informed him of her death in addition to giving him an ancient family heirloom that she wanted James to have. Ares possessed the ring and gave it to James to put on his hook. While wearing the ring his hand appears normal and other demigod/monster powers become ineffective on him. Fatal Flaw James's fatal flaws are holding grudges and ambition. Abilities & Items Weapons James owns an old ring that used to belong to his mother that his father enchanted. It allows him, when he fights someone that whatever powers they posses won't work on him. Example. A bolt from a daughter of Zeus wouldn't harm him. In addition to that, the same ring also hides his hook. If removed his left hand becomes a hook. James uses a variety of swords, none of them special. He refuses to wear shields, armor or use a bow and arrow, because he considers them cowardly. He is a swift fighter and almost dances when fighting. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Fighiting with his slightly curved blade * Tricking people * Convincing people * Charming people and getting what he wants Weaknesses * Truely showing himself to someone * Making true friends * Women * He's a sore loser. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Sailing * Sword fighting * Making deals Dislikes * Dumb people * Weak people * Losing * Menial tasks * Being away from water too long Trivia *Demigod, OC belonging to the user Captn hook2. Created on May 26th, 2014 and accepted the same day by Shannonlee166. * Has never been rejected by a woman that he has flirted, although only two girls have ever held his fascination: Emily and Alison References Navigation Category:Males Category:Ares campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Cap's Characters